


another room

by pillowcreek



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, POV Second Person, Slow Dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-14 23:41:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pillowcreek/pseuds/pillowcreek
Summary: this is just 600 words of superbat slow dancing fluff
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 4
Kudos: 31





	another room

The tie around your neck is too tight. The room is too warm. There are too many people and too many hands on you. You want to scream. You want to jump out the nearest window and go flying through the streets, the cold night air rushing up to meet you. You want to punch, and kick, and _scream._

But you don’t. You smile and slide an arm around the waist of the woman next to you. She smells like citrus. It’s nice, but not the smoke and iron of a real night out on the town. The town that is real, not this facade constructed to make everyone forget.

One of the men makes an offhand joke about last week’s bombing. You manage to hold yourself back from punching him in the face as the woman you’re holding tenses. “People died,” she says coldly.

He waves her off and begins to rant about profits. Boring. You let your gaze wander, hoping to find a certain familiar face in the crowd.

A throat clears. “Excuse me.” You force yourself to look over slowly, like that voice doesn’t bring you all the joy you have these days. His blue eyes are focused on you and you alone. “I was hoping I could get a quick comment?”

You smile lazily at the people you were talking to. “Duty calls.”

He leads you out onto the balcony. “Too noisy in here,” he claims loudly as he opens the french doors.

You feel the tension drain from your body as you step out into the shadows. Light from the party shines faintly through the frosted windows, reflecting off his glasses. You hear the smile in his voice. “Better?”

“So much,” you say, letting your voice drop lower as you shed the mask of your persona.

He chuckles and reaches out to undo your bowtie. “You look good, as I’m sure you’ve heard.”

“Not from anyone that matters.”

He kisses you softly. “Be nice.”

You chase his lips when he pulls away. “No.”

He tastes like the feeling you get the first time you jump during patrol. A swoop in your stomach, excitement and fear and anticipation.

The music inside changes to something slow and sweet. He pulls back and holds out a hand to you. “Shall we?”

He looks earnest and hopeful, still worried after all these years that you might say no. You take his hand and put a hand on his shoulder. “Of course.”

He pulls you close, hand pressed to the small of your back like he’s touching something delicate and precious. Breakable and needing protection. You let him, burying your face into the curve where his neck meets his shoulder. Your hand grips his jacket tightly, like you might break if he lets go. He presses a gentle kiss against your temple. You return it with one against his collarbone. He laughs softly. Ticklish. You do it again, just to hear him laugh. He pulls you closer, saying your name with a touch of amusement.

His hand leaves yours to gently run fingers through your hair. You wrap your arm around his waist and close your eyes. Safety, a rare feeling, slides over you like a blanket. “You wear so much gel during these things,” he murmurs.

“Gotta look perfect,” you mumble, quiet enough that only he could hear.

“You always do.”

“Even covered in blood?”

“As long as it’s not yours.”

The music inside picks up a little, but neither of you moves away, continuing to sway gently under the light of the full moon.

“Someone could come out,” you whisper against his skin.

“Let them,” he says.

You smile and hold him tighter. After all, don’t you deserve some peace?

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on tumblr @thenightcrowd


End file.
